


master

by kittyspring



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Larry is a beast, One-Shot, Riding, Sex, but not a wearwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: its been a hard day at work good thing your going home to your Lar-bear
Relationships: oc/ larry johnson
Kudos: 21





	master

You come home from a long day at work. It was stressful and laborious. You got in trouble for something that wasn't even your fault but whatever your the grunt you guess. It was so annoying. You walk into the apartment and shove your shoes off. "Babe I'm home am I making dinner" you shout into the apartment which isn't necessary but your to worked up to care. 

You walk into the kitchen and see nothings prepaired. "Seriously" you mutter. You roll up you sleeves to get to work. You open the fridge and see two containers before It's closed on you. You yelp in surprise and are met with a hard body behind you. "Welcome home baby girl" a husky voice whispers in your ear. You heat up at the nick name. You feel the large body grind into your backside once, just enough for you to feel the hardness of your partner. He swallow, noticing your throats gone dry.

The body leaves the room and your met with the cold absence. You fallow which is exactly what he wants you to do. You watch the man sit down on the couch, he watches you with his deep brown eyes. A satisfied smile on his face as he unbuttons his pants and you take a sharp breath. "L-Larry" you question as you take a step forward. 

"Something wrong" he asks in that low sex driven voice that makes you oh so wet. You shake your head not trusting your voice right now. "Good drop your panties" hes so demanding about it you don't hesitate to go under your skirt and take off your underwear like it burns. "Show me" he tells you. You take the end of your skirt and lift it up to show him your privates. He hums in approval sending a tremble between your thighs. "Open yourself" you bite your lip at his request. You dip a hand into the scene and move your fingers over yourself. Fuck your already so wet and all he's done is command you. 

Your fingers slip over the wetness god you just wanna shove your fingers in. "I said open not enter" he warns you and you have to bit your lip as you whimper. But you do as your told you open yourself. He gives another hum of approval and you see that hes palming himself. "MMm Larry" you whine out drooling a little from the scene. "Stay open" he takes himself out of his pants and you get a look at him in all his glory. 

His fully erect cock standing tall like it's greeting you. Fuck you want it, you want it so bad. He reaches over and lub's himself up then starts stroking himself. God he's so hot all you wanna do is just finger yourself even a little. "One" is what he tells you and your quick to insert one finger. And Fuck it feels so good and yet not enough but it's all your allowed so you make do. You go fast not even caring. 

He bites his lip at the sight of you acting so desperate but not daring to disobey him. It's such a turn on knowing he makes you that way. He smiles as he keeps his strokes slow "Look at you over there so desperate to get off, so needy" he takes in a shallow breath as he bucks into his hand and you whine at the action. One finger is not enough not even enough to get you close. 

He knows that, he's just toying with you getting you riled up. He reaches over to the table and grabs a condom. Yes. He's gonna fuck you and it's gonna be amazing. Maybe he'll bend you over that table and just go to town. You love it when he fucks you with no mercy, when he goes all animal on you. The condom goes on and he's adding more lub. You watch him, spreading your legs a little more even though it makes you wider not tighter. 

"Get over here" he tells you and you do. You remove your finger then start walking over. You stand infront of him until he pats his lap for you to sit down. You climb over him and angle your hips where they need to go. He positions himself right at your hole, not breaking eye contact as you slowly lower onto him. He grunts and you swear there was a moan in there somewhere. He doesn't move giving you full control on lowering yourself. 

Finally he's all the way in and you shiver around him. His breathy is heavy as he looks at you. He smiles and the small mewl you make at having him inside you. "You're gonna pleasure yourself, you're gonna use me to fuck yourself, any pace for how ever long" he tells you and it sounds so much better then getting fucked. You nodded in agreement then slowly raise yourself till he was mostly out. You wanna slam down but your body can't handle it right now. So it has to be slow.

You go down slow and Larry growls at the sensation. That's right he hates being teased. You raise up again slowly and he takes a sharp in hale. Then back down Slowly, you can see his grip the back of the couch, clearly wanting to just rail you. And fuck you want that to but you also want this. You just want Larry, his dick pressing inside you throbbing against your walls. God he's throbbing. 

You pick up the pace not caring about teasing him cause frankly you hate being teased just as much. He throws his head back and moans "f-Fuck (y/n)" you love it when he swears like that. The words cause you to go faster letting out your own moans at the sensation. Fuck his cock was so good, just the best. "Y-Yes fuck me, fuck me, use me (y/n)" you have to kiss him cause he's just to hot when he starts begging like that. You grip his long hair and crash your lips together as you keep going. 

You sit back to breath and get a better angle. He takes in the sight of you, your still wearing your work clothes but their open showing off your body for him. "God I love watching you bounce on me oh fuck" you pick up the speed again, moaning at his words. God he loves to dirty talk. "Look at you so hungry for me couldn't even keep yourself open with anticipation Ah~ god your take it so good, Uh fuck your so good please don't stop" he begs as he grips the couch tighter. You want him to fuck you through your orgasm it always feels the best that way. 

You open your mouth to say so but all that comes out is moans and pants. You move slightly and now he's hitting something unbelievable and your brain just stops working. You were gonna ask him something but you don't remember you just need to cum on his cock like yesterday. "M-Make me Ah~...cum" you manage in between your desperate moans. "Yes tell me, grip me and I'll fuck you senseless" he growls and fuck you'r so close. "Now" you tell him and he doesn't hesitate in picking you up and throwing you onto the table. 

He bites down on your shoulder and starts thrusting into you like a beast. "AH~ Larry, yes,yes,yes,yes" You chant and it comes. The familiar heat builds inside and you cum so hard. The waves of pleasure crashing into you while Larry loses himself on you. You can't help screaming his name so desperate. "Fuck I'm close baby gonna uh yes ffffuck (y/n)" he cums inside you deepening his thrusts as he empty's into the condom. 

Your both panting messes trying to catch your breath from the amazing orgasms you both had. A loud knock echos through the apartment and you both look at the front door. "Other people live here be considerate" the voice shouted. You both smile "Sorry sir" you both laugh at the situation. You can't help laughing you feel amazing and how can you not when your looking up at the most gorgeous face in existence. 

"Feel better" he asks the sex completely gone from his voice and all thats left is music. "Much" you tell him. "Good" he leans down and starts kissing up your neck and over your face. You giggle at the attention and then he kisses your lips. You wrap your arms around him getting lost in the feeling. He parts from you and your both breathless. "I bought dinner so why don't we go have a shower, eat some questionably cheap Chinese and watch a sitcom" he smiles so brightly at you. "That sounds amazing Lar-bear."


End file.
